Apple Valley, Minnesota
|image_skyline = AV147th.jpg |imagesize = |image_caption = |image_flag = apple valley flag.jpg |image_map = Dakota_County_Minnesota_Incorporated_and_Unincorporated_areas_Apple_Valley_Highlighted.svg |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Location of the city of Apple Valley within Dakota County, Minnesota |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_region = US-MN |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_name1 = Minnesota |subdivision_name2 = Dakota |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Mary Hamann-Roland |established = Incorporated |established_date = 1969 |area_magnitude = 1 E8 |area_total_sq_mi = 17.57 |area_land_sq_mi = 16.86 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.71 |area_water_percent = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 45.51 |area_land_km2 = 43.67 |area_water_km2 = 1.84 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 50201 |pop_est_as_of = 2013 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_footnotes = |population_total = 49084 |population_density_km2 = 1124.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 2911.3 |population_blank1_title = Demonym |population_blank1 = Valleyian |population_metro = 3,459,146 |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_ft = 955 |latd = 44 |latm = 43 |lats = 55 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 13 |longs = 03 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 289 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 55124 |area_code = 952 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-01900 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0639415 |website = ci.apple-valley.mn.us |footnotes = }} Apple Valley is a city in northwestern Dakota County in the State of Minnesota, and a suburb of the Twin Cities. As of the 2010 census, the city's population was 49,084, making it the 18th most populous city in Minnesota. In 2010, Money Magazine named Apple Valley the 20th best place to live in the United States, up from 24th in 2008 and 28th in 2007. Its neighbor city Eagan also ranks in the top 20. History Apple Valley was incorporated in 1969, and was previously named Lebanon Township. According to local developer Henry Broback, Lebanon Township was renamed Apple Valley because "...when you drive east on (County Road) 42 and turn to enter Lebanon, it reminded them of Apple Valley, California, which was a nice community." Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. The city's geography is rolling, with elevation from the lowest to the highest points in the city varying by a hundred feet or more. The downtown area and its adjacent residential district (which formed the original core of the city when it was incorporated) are in a shallow valley. The first four houses were built by Art and Hank Broback. Orin Thompson contracted a company to determine where the next growth in the Twin Cities would be. It was one-half of a mile from County Road 42 and Cedar Avenue. Thompson bought the first houses and streets from the Brobacks. The firm that selected this area was in Apple Valley, California, so Thompson took that name for the development. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} Apple Valley is in Minnesota's 2nd congressional district, represented by John Kline, a Republican, scoring 2.8% progressive on a range of issues and 88% conservative based on 2006 House votes. Apple Valley is represented in the Minnesota Legislature by State Senator Greg Clausen (Democrat, District 57), Representative Tara Mack (Republican, District 57A), and Representative Anna Wills (Republican, District 57B). 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 49,084 people, 18,875 households, and 13,382 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 19,600 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 83.8% White, 5.5% African American, 0.4% Native American, 5.3% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 2.0% from other races, and 3.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.9% of the population. There were 18,875 households of which 35.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.7% were married couples living together, 10.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 29.1% were non-families. 23.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.07. The median age in the city was 37.9 years. 25.4% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.5% were from 25 to 44; 30.2% were from 45 to 64; and 9.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.5% male and 51.5% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 45,527 people, 16,344 households, and 12,405 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,625.5 people per square mile (1,013.7/km²). There were 16,536 housing units at an average density of 953.6 per square mile (368.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 91.81% White, 1.91% African American, 0.29% Native American, 3.39% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.88% from other races, and 1.69% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.00% of the population. There were 16,344 households out of which 42.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.7% were married couples living together, 9.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.1% were non-families. 19.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.77 and the average family size was 3.21. In the city the population was spread out with 29.7% under the age of 18, 7.2% from 18 to 24, 33.1% from 25 to 44, 24.4% from 45 to 64, and 5.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 95.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.4 males. For several years, the city's population was among the fastest growing in Minnesota, but it has virtually exhausted the amount of additional buildable land within city limits, and so its growth has slowed considerably since 1990. The median income for a household in the city was $69,752, and the median income for a family was $79,335 (these figures had risen to $76,789 and $86,874 respectively as of a 2007 estimate). Males had a median income of $50,636 versus $33,315 for females. The per capita income for the city was $29,477. About 1.1% of families and 2.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.0% of those under age 18 and 3.8% of those age 65 or over. Arts and culture Annual cultural events Every year Apple Valley hosts "Apple Valley Freedom Days" around the 4th of July.http://www.avfreedomdays.com/ Museums and other points of interest Apple Valley is home to the Minnesota Zoo, a nationally famous zoological garden that houses hundreds of animals from several distinct climatological zones. Education There are six elementary, three middle and three high schools in the city, all operated by Independent School District 196. In addition to the two comprehensive high schools, Apple Valley is home to a magnet school open to 11th and 12th graders, the School of Environmental Studies. In fall 2007, Independent School District 196 opened three elementary-level magnet schools: Cedar Park Elementary, which will become a Science, Technology, Engineering and Math (STEM) magnet; Diamond Path Elementary, which will have an International Studies theme, and Glacier Hills Elementary, with an Arts and Science theme. Some students attend public schools in other school districts chosen by their families under Minnesota's open enrollment statute. Infrastructure Transportation Interstate Highway 35E, Cedar Avenue, and County Road 42 are three of the main routes in Apple Valley. Highway 77 briefly enters the northern part of Apple Valley and becomes County Road 23 / Cedar Avenue. Notable people * Peter DeVries, an American editor and novelist known for his satiric wit * David Fischer, an American ice hockey defenseman for the Montreal Canadiens * Karl Goehring, a goaltender for the Syracuse Crunch * Trevor Laws, an American football defensive tackle for the St. Louis Rams * Rhys Lloyd, a kicker for the Carolina Panthers * Derek Rackley, tight end and long snapper for the Seattle Seahawks * Carolyn Jane Rodriguez, Minnesota legislator'Carolyn Jane Deshon Rodriguez (obituary), St. Paul Pioneer, March 10, 2002 * Brett Rogers, Mixed Martial Arts fighter * Coleen Rowley, a former FBI agent and 9/11 whistleblower who was named Time magazine's "Person of the Year" in 2002 * Nicholas Sadler, an actor who has appeared in the films Scent of a Woman, Disclosure, Mobsters, as well as the TV shows The Cosby Show and ER * Dan Sexton, an ice hockey forward for the Anaheim Ducks * Eric Strobel, a member of the 1980 U.S.A. Olympic hockey team * Maria Thayer, an actress who has appeared in sitcoms Strangers with Candy and Will & Grace, as well as in the films Hitch and Accepted * Lindsey Vonn (née Kildow), Olympic skier * Erik Westrum, former NHL hockey player References External links * Apple Valley Chamber of Commerce website * Apple Valley official city government website * History of Apple Valley * City-Data.com * ePodunk: Profile for Apple Valley, Minnesota * Independent School District 196 Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Dakota County, Minnesota Category:Minneapolis–Saint Paul